Bloodstream
by psychic soul
Summary: The Titans are on a mission in Forks, Washington when the mission gets out of hand. What are they going to do when two of their teammates' lives hang in the balance, and they have to face their inner demons to save them both? Can we really save each other from the demons that are lurking within us? SlightRomance. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**BLOODSTREAM**

**A Teen Titans / Twilight Crossover**

_"Wake up look me in the eyes again  
I need to feel your hand upon my face  
Words can be like knives  
They can cut you open  
And the silence surrounds you  
And holds you_

_I think I might've inhaled you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You gotten into my bloodstream  
I could feel you floating in me_

_The spaces in between_  
_Two minds and all the places they have been_  
_The spaces in between_

_I tried to put my finger on it_  
_I tried to put my finger on it_

_I think I might've inhaled you_  
_I could feel you behind my eyes_  
_You gotten into my bloodstream_  
_I could feel you floating in me_  
_  
_

_- Stateless, Bloodstream_

* * *

It was a pitch-black night at Forks, Washington. The stars were shining brightly against the moon's light and fullness. The cold air chilled this particular August night, bringing a sense of dread with the winds. The forest seemed to be still, not a single animal stirring in the unmoving trees. It appeared to be a peaceful night in Forks.

Until there was a blur of movement in the trees. A green one.

Followed by another blur.

Followed by another.

And another.

And a few more.

As they reached the clearing past the trees, the figures could be seen more clearly. There was a green wolf, running at top speed, seemingly chasing something. Right above him was a purple-cloaked girl, matching her speed with the one below him.

"Hurry Raven! We've already lost them and Madame Rouge!" The green wolf called out from the ground, addressing the girl flying above him.

"I know Beast Boy. But we've already done a lot of damage to her. I'm sure Robin, Cyborg and Starfire can take her down by themselves." The cloaked one replied, flying lower to whisper in the wolf's ear. "We actually have problems of our own."

Just as she said those words, a man suddenly lunged for the wolf. From his inhumane speed, he looked like he was flying as he was suspended high in the air. But it only took a split second before he began crashing into the ground. Fortunately, it was enough time for Beast Boy to move slightly to the right, allowing the man to crash onto the floor.

Just as he barely missed that attack, another man lunged for him. This particular one had a heavier build than the rest, as if he were a star football player or athlete. He tried to catch the wolf as well but he too failed as his whole body hit the ground with a loud _thud_.

"Why are they all after me?!" Beast Boy shouted out, running as fast as his legs could take him. He shifted his form to a cheetah, so he could evade them faster.

Because of this, Raven was now having a hard time keeping up with them. She flew at her top speed, but it wasn't enough to help her friend, as he once again narrowly missed an assault from another man, this time with beautiful blond hair that was styled back.

She could tell that they had human appearances, but the speed and force of their movements were anything but. There was something primal, feral in the way that they moved, like they were depraved animals. With her vast knowledge of the dark and the occult, she instantly knew what these beings were. And she also knew that if these beings ever got a hold of her friend, then that would be the end of him.

Just as that thought passed through her mind, another man with bronze hair was able to tackle her friend to the ground, instantly sinking his teeth into his neck.

Her eyes widened at the sight, as even more of these creatures started surrounding her fallen friend. They were going to suck his blood dry if she wasn't going to do anything and fast.

With her eyes glowing white, she chanted out the words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!". Dark magic erupted from within her and surrounded the beings that attacked her friend. Before they even understood what was happening, they were all flung into the forest surrounding them, leaving the two heroes alone for the moment.

As soon as they were gone, Raven approached the fallen form of her friend. She knelt down beside him, trying to check his wound when she heard someone clearing their throat from behind her.

_Ehem._

She instantly tensed upon hearing the sound, her back visibly straightening out in fear of what was to come. She slowly turned around and saw the same beings that attacked her friend surrounding them. Their eyes were of the blackest color, their expressions of controlled rage. They were doing their best to intimidate her, to send fear to her veins.

"I'm sorry little girl, but it appears you are keeping us from our dinner." The one with platinum-blond, sleeked back hair said. "Now if you would kindly step aside, we won't have to do anything drastic."

"You will not do anything more to my friend!" Raven hissed, scooting closer to the fallen form of her friend.

"Ah yes, I know you noble humans call these animals friends, but you see we simply do not have time for these games. If you will not move away from this animal, then we will have no choice but to use force." His voice was coaxing her. It sounded like velvet to her ears, as his way of trying to control her.

But his attempt only infuriated her more as her eyes became livid in rage. "Who do you think you are calling an animal?!" She stood up from the ground now; pointing a finger at the one she was talking to. "He is a hero and he has saved the world countless of times! His name is Beast Boy and I swear on Azar's name you filthy vampires will never have him!" At her emotional outburst, dark tendrils of power escaped from her, breaking nearby trees from around the clearing.

The vampires were shocked by the bravery and power exuding from the dark empath. But their mindsets were on the hunt, and logic seemed to have escaped their minds at the moment. At this point, all they wanted was the animal that she was desperately trying to protect. And they wanted it now.

They crouched all at the same time and sprang toward the wounded animal, without even giving Raven a chance to defend her friend.

* * *

Raven instantly placed a shield above their heads, keeping them safe from the vampires that were right above them. Some of them collided with her shield, while others avoided it at the last minute, landing gracefully on the ground.

Right then, the vampires started attacking the shield, using their inhumane strength. Raven was trying her hardest to keep the shield up, but she knew she couldn't maintain it much longer. The more time passed, the stronger their strikes against her shield. It would only be a matter of time before they were able to break through it.

The empath was using every ounce of her strength to protect herself and Beast Boy from the vampires, but she knew she didn't have much time left before she lost against them. As she was struggling, her mind suddenly had a realization. She was the daughter of Trigon the Terrible - the interdimensional conqueror, ruler of Hell, evil incarnate. She was more powerful than these vampires. And though she spent her whole life suppressing her demonic side, she had to give in, just this once, so she could save them both.

As the vampires were senselessly attacking her shield, they were suddenly flung toward the edges of the forest, as her shield exploded above them. They slowly got up, trying to understand what happened. They looked toward their prey and their blackened eyes widened with what they saw. They saw the same cloaked girl that they were attacking just a while ago, but now she was floating up in the air, with red demonic eyes underneath her hood.

"_Touch us again, and I will annihilate you, one by one. Piece by piece." _Raven said in her demonic voice that sent chills down the vampires' spines.

From where they were standing, they could feel the demonic energy flowing out of her. It was the kind of energy that was more powerful than their dark power. In fact, it was so much stronger, that they could not help but submit themselves to her dark will. They slowly approached Raven, not with an animalistic rage, but with reverence and fear. When they finally approached the half-demoness, they bowed down to show respect in her presence.

"We are deeply sorry. We did not know the great power that you hold within you." The blonde one said, with a lowly tone. "Please forgive us for our intrusion in your affairs."

"_You should be sorry, you filthy vampire." _Raven replied, still in her demonic voice. _"You should respect the words of Raven, daughter of the inter-dimensional demon lord Trigon. But now, the damage has been done. Tell me who are you and why you've attacked me and my friend."_

The blonde one looked around his pack, and spoke to the demoness. "We are the Cullen clan. My name is Carlisle, and these are my adopted sons, Emmett" he pointed toward the man with the big build, "Jasper" he pointed to the blonde one with messy hair, and the one who seemed the most livid of all, "and Edward." He pointed toward a man with strange hair and smoldering eyes. He stared right at Raven, trying to read her thoughts, but all he saw was an image of her smiling, with her demonic canines peeking out.

"_Your family would have fallen in favor with me, but your son is trying to read my thoughts with his primitive telepathic skills. Please tell him to stop before I destroy his mind." _ Raven said, showing her Cheshire grin.

Panic flashed through Carlisle's face, and he shot a glare at Edward, mentally scolding him and telling him to back down, before something worse happened to him. Fear rushed through him and he stopped, finally being afraid of the demonic look that Raven was giving him.

"_Oh you poor things. I can feel your hunger from where I'm standing. Is that why you attacked my friend? Because you needed to feed?" _Raven asked tauntingly, as she got a glimpse of Edwards' mind, even though that it was hers he was trying to read.

"Y-yes. We thought your friend was a deer or game, which is why we attacked him." Carlisle stammered.

"_A clan who only feeds on animals and not humans? Well, that is something quite interesting indeed. Very well then, I shall allow you to continue your hunt, but one of you must stay with me to take out the poison that is now coursing through my friend's veins. If he becomes a vampire, I am going to destroy your pitiful clan, do you understand?" _Raven threatened, still with her devilish smile.

Fear rushed through the Cullens' veins, knowing that they only had a small window of time before it was too late to stop the transformation. They quickly made a decision before they wasted any more time.

"We understand. I will stay behind to treat your friend while my sons go out to hunt." Carlisle volunteered, taking a step towards Raven.

"_No. I want him to do it." _She demanded, pointing to Edward, _"as punishment for trying to read my thoughts a while ago."_

Carlisle was about to object, but Edward just shook his head, sending him a telepathic message not to worry, and that he would be fine. Carlisle wanted to say no, but he saw that Edward was not going to be swayed with his decision. The doctor simply let out a breath, showing that he conceded to his son's will.

"Very well then. Edward will lead you to our house and you can do the procedure there." Carlisle finally replied.

"_It's a good thing you finally agreed with your son. Now go before I change my mind." _Raven ordered as she went back into her normal form.

The Cullens nodded once to one another before disappearing into the forest, leaving Edward with Beast Boy and Raven. The changeling was unconscious and floating in a dark bubble of dark energy, while Raven had an unreadable expression on her face.

Now back to her original form, Edward didn't know why but he suddenly felt attracted to her. Even though he still had Bella, he couldn't help but feel like he needed Raven, like she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. He simply stared at her face, becoming lost in her beauty.

Raven on the other hand, could only raise an eyebrow at Edward's strange behavior. She had to clear her throat for him to snap to attention.

"So where is your house? We need to get there as fast as we can before the venom spreads through his system." Raven asked, knowing they only had a limited amount of time left.

Edward finally snapped out of his reverie and suddenly dashed off. Raven simply rolled her eyes at the extra work that she has to do now and followed Edward, hoping that he could help her save Beast Boy, even if he was acting very strangely toward her. Did she actually scare him that much?

* * *

Back at the Cullen estate, Raven was intently watching as Edward worked on getting the poison out of Beast Boy. She knew the procedure well, but she wanted the vampire to do it since it was their fault that they were in this mess in the first place. If they just took one second to wonder why their game was actually _green_, then this night would have been much less complicated.

Right in the middle of the procedure, Raven's communicator rang, greeting her with the worried face of the Boy Wonder. "Speaking of complications…." She muttered to herself before talking to her leader.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where have you both been? We've already defeated Madame Rouge and readying her for transport. What the heck happened to the both of you!?" he shouted out, quite angrily in fact.

"Well, you see… we got into some complications…" Raven trailed off as she unsurely explained the whole situation to her leader.

After her explanation of everything that had happened, she saw Robin press on the bridge of his nose, a sign of his worry and distress. "Alright, I'll let Cyborg and Starfire take care of Madame Rouge's transport. I'll follow to your location. Do not, I repeat, do not leave there without me, do you understand?"

"Yes." She replied, a bit intimidated by his authoritative tone. And with that, Robin cut the transmission. Now Raven was quite nervous. What was she supposed to do when a very angry Boy Wonder gets here?

"Who was he?" Edward asked, breaking her from her reverie.

"What…?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Who were you talking to a while ago? The one who sounded very angry?" he asked once again, and oddly enough, Raven could hear a bit of jealousy in his tone. But she couldn't comprehend any reason as to why he would be jealous. It was probably because Robin could boss her around, while their whole clan bowed down to her presence. Yeah, it was probably that.

Raven chose not to answer his question right away, and instead went toward Beast Boy. "Are you done?" she asked, as she examined his body.

"Yes. I took out all the venom just like you asked." Edward replied, still a tinge of irritation in his voice. "Now who were you talking to?"

Her hands glowed in a blue light, as she analyzed Beast Boy's body for any traces of the venom, and to heal any more wounds that were inflicted upon him. "The man that I was talking to a while ago was Robin, leader of the Teen Titans." Raven answered absentmindedly, as she continued her work with her fallen friend. "We are part of the Teen Titans, a superhero group stationed in Jump City. Basically we save the world and help out when we're needed. The one you bit is Beast Boy, he has the power to change into any animal he wants, and you already know who I am."

She turned to face Edward with a blank expression on her face, making it impossible for him to actually know what she was thinking. "Is there anything else you wanted to know or could we please stop this game of twenty questions now?"

He didn't know what was so special about her, or what made her so different than all the other girls, even Bella, but right now, he couldn't explain his desire to pounce on her and claim her small body. Was it her smoldering amethyst eyes that seem to be looking straight through his soul? Or was it the way her leotard clung to her sensual body? Or maybe it was the unholy union of human and demon blood that was coursing through her veins, making her a delicacy to all vampires?

Whatever it was, he decided that it was the raw desire that dictated his actions as he suddenly pounced on Raven. Because of his inhumane speed, she was caught off-guard; before she knew it, she was already pinned to the wall with no chance of escape.

"Edward… what is going on?" she asked nervously, trying to get out of his vice-like grip but failing miserably.

He only gazed at her with those pitch-black eyes- eyes that were livid with hunger. "Well you see Raven, I am a vampire, a very hungry vampire. And here before me is a breathtakingly beautiful girl with such delicious blood… what do you think is going to happen little girl?" He walked even closer to Raven, so close that he could feel the beating of her heart from where he stood. His lips curved into a smile, showing off his fangs that were more than ready to sink into her neck.

"But I thought your clan didn't attack humans?!" Raven shouted out, panic coating her voice.

"Well you aren't exactly human, are you? And I haven't fed in such a long time…" he trailed off, licking the side of her neck. "I think I'm allowed to break the rules. Just. This. Once." His mouth was only inches away from her neck now, his fangs were bared, and Raven was only counting the seconds until she became the meal for this hungry vampire.

Right before his lips could make contact with her neck, a silver bo-staff suddenly came in between them, and flung Edward to the opposite side of the room.

He crashed into the wall with a loud _thud_, breaking a few objects and decors that hung around the wall. He took a few moments to regain his footing, but when he finally got up, he saw the man who threw him off his prey.

He was a young boy, maybe about the same age as he was, with spiky-black hair and a strangely bright costume. His green gloved hands were caressing Raven's face, asking her if she was hurt, if she was alright. The half-demoness could only nod in his palm, resting her cheek there as if it were her home.

The sight only enraged Edward even more. No one should be touching his prey. No one but _him. _She was his and his alone. He stood up and got ready to attack the puny kid in the traffic-light costume, so he could show him who was truly worthy of Raven.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked worriedly as he stroked her chin. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not yet." Raven answered coldly. "But we still have a problem on our hands." As she said this, she aimed her hands at the crazed vampire, ready to strike once he attacked. Robin also extended his bo-staff to face the threat as well.

"So we're facing a vampire… Anything I need to know before this gets out of hand?" The Boy Wonder asked, arming himself with some specialized weapons from his utility belt.

Just then, Edward lunged toward Raven at such a high speed that they barely saw him move. But just at the right time, she threw a nearby desk at him, sending him flying to the next room.

"Super speed, super strength and has a strange desire for my blood." Raven explained in a rush, as she readied the next furniture piece to be hurled at the vampire.

The last part brought rage to course through Robin's veins. He knew that he couldn't let this creature take any part of the woman that he loved. He readied his most powerful weapons against the vampire. It was all the explanation he needed to face the threat before him.

Edward was beside them, ready to attack when Robin threw explosive disks and freeze disks at him, effectively slowing him down for a while.

With a nod to each other, they were about to apprehend the wild vampire once and for all, but a sound somewhere in the house made them stop in their tracks. They heard a door open and close, and a female voice calling out for Edward.

That was the split-second distraction that the vampire needed to gain the upper hand on the two heroes. Before they knew it, Edward had already pounced upon Raven, tackling her body on to the ground.

"Raven!" The Boy Wonder called out, as he threw another barrage of exploding disks on to the vampire. They detonated instantly, covering the group with smoke. Robin took this opportunity to jump off of the ground, and raise his bo-staff in the air, ready to strike down the vampire. With one last blow, he sent Edward flying across the room, right at a girl's feet.

When the smoke finally cleared out, the whole group tried to make sense of what had just occurred in the past few moments. The two birds were beside each other, crouched on the floor, while Beast Boy was still unconscious on the bed at the far side of the room. But they were surprised most of all to find a human girl with black hair and a stoic expression on her face, cradling the unconscious form of Edward, as if they knew each other very well. Raven and Robin were both puzzled who this girl was and what was she doing in a house of vampires.

Edward opened his eyes and a wave of relief flashed on the girl's face. She took his face into her hands and said, "Are you alright Edward? What is going on? Why are these people attacking you?"

It took the vampire a few moments to focus his attention on what was happening, but when he did, he did something that shocked everyone in the room.

He got up from his position and pushed the girl away from him. "Get out of my way." He growled as he lunged toward Raven once again.

Even with his inhumane speed, Raven was able to create a barrier between them. But with all the energy that she had been using for the night, it didn't seem like she could hold the energy shield for long.

"We have to figure out a plan, Raven. We have to beat this guy before he gets a hold of you." Robin said worriedly.

"Yeah but what? We've tried everything on him and he's still going at it. And I don't think that girl would be of any help to us at this point." She replied, pointing at the girl's blank expression, probably from the blatant rejection she received from the vampire.

"How did you defeat a clan of these guys a while ago anyway? Can't you use the same technique that you used then?"

Raven's face paled greatly with her leader's suggestions. She could give in to her demon side once again, but with so many civilians around her, especially one of them being the man that she loved, she couldn't risk it.

Robin sensed the doubts brewing in her mind, which was why he placed his hand over hers, as his way of reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. "I can handle her, Raven. You know I can."

It took a split-second internal debate on the half-demoness' part, but she conceded in the end. With her eyes glowing white, she gave in to her demonic side for the second time that night. Four eyes suddenly replaced her glowing white ones, as dark tentacles of energy sprouted from underneath her cloak. Her shield dissipated, but only for the dark tentacles to wrap around Edward, to render him immobile at once.

"_I knew you'd be trouble for us when I saw that lustful look in your eyes." _She said in her demonic voice, which brought chills down their spines. _"But no matter, I will take care of your meddling once and for all." _ She sent electric shocks through the dark tentacle that held the vampire, causing him to scream in agonizing pain.

The girl started to become hysterical, demanding that they stop hurting her boyfriend. Robin rushed to her side to try and calm her down, telling her that that was what they needed to do, before he attacked them all.

Within moments, Demon Raven was able to subdue Edward, making him lose consciousness. She still held him in her energy, still wanting to cause him harm but Robin was instantly behind her, placing a hand around her shoulder to soothe her.

"That's enough, Raven."

Those words were enough to calm the half-demoness down. She reverted into her human form, dropping the unconscious Edward to the ground, where the girl was ready to catch him in her arms.

"What have you done?" she asked, still with the deadpan expression on her face. The two birds could only give strange looks to each other, wondering what they were supposed to in this crazy situation.

* * *

After moving Edward to his bed and effectively calming down the girl, they all sat in the living room area, waiting for Carlisle and the others to arrive. The air was a bit tense, especially with the events that had just transpired moments ago.

"Look, we're sorry that you caught us like that, fighting your boyfriend and all…" Robin trailed off, as he began to explain the situation to the girl, Bella, as she said her name was. "But you have to understand that we were doing it out of self-defense. Your boyfriend was kind of attacking my girlfriend, so we had no choice but to fight back."

"I think it was the fact that he hadn't fed for a while, plus the fact that I'm sort of a delicacy in vampire standards made him act in the crazy way that he did." Raven explained, still trying to catch oddities in the girl's behavior.

"But I don't understand. He has never done anything like this before." The girl, Bella, replied, still with the deadpan expression on her face despite everything that was happening around them. Raven wondered if she looked just like that since she always had to keep her emotions in check. Of course, she had reason to be that way. This girl on the other hand…

"Well you should have probably prepared yourself for events such as this. You are dating a vampire, after all." The empath replied in a scolding tone. To which Bella only replied with a blank stare. With a sigh, Raven tried to explain further. "You are dating a vampire, a creature of the night. He drinks blood to survive. He's essentially an evil creature, and yet you haven't prepared yourself for the times that he'd go berserk? For the times that he won't be able to hold the monster inside him back?" Still no response from the girl.

"Like I said, he's never done anything remotely like this. He's only like this when he's protecting me against other vampires who might want to harm me. And even then, I don't really get to see this side of him. He keeps me protected, even from himself." Bella replied in a nonchalant tone.

Robin's face melted into an expression of concern and understanding, since he knew exactly what the girl must be going through. Which was why there was a gentle tone in his voice when he spoke: "Listen Bella, that's the thing about the people that we love. They both have a dark side lurking within them. That doesn't make them bad beings. In fact, I cannot tell you how many times Raven has singlehandedly saved the world. But we can't deny that she has a dark side within her. I guess it's the same thing with Edward. But because we love them so much, we're supposed to accept them completely for who they are, whether it may be a bloodthirsty vampire or a half interdimensional demon. And we're supposed to be strong enough to stay by their side and bring them back to who they really are, even if they've gone to the darker side of themselves. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

But before Bella could answer, Carlisle and the others had already arrived from their trip. Once he approached the group, Raven immediately introduced Robin and told the group everything that had transpired in their absence. Carlisle was aghast by what Edward had done and was deeply sorry for all the trouble that he had caused. The birds said that it was nothing, but politely told them that they had to leave. They exchanged pleasantries and politely took their leave from the Cullen house.

Through the whole exchange, Bella was just seated in the living room, staring out into space. Everything that had transpired that night affected her the most. This was the first time that she saw him act that way- that she saw the monster Edward was. And even though the two heroes seemed fine with battling their own inner demons, she couldn't say the same thing for herself. Was she really prepared to bring back Edward from the darkness? When the time came, could she be the one to save him from his inner demons, just like what Robin did for Raven?

"We all have inner demons, Bella." Robin said from behind her, as they were preparing to leave. "But if we truly love someone, we can look past their dark side and bring them back to the people that we fell in love with. The only question is, do you love him enough to do that for him?"

And with that he walked toward Raven, and a floating, unconscious body of Beast Boy. She saw him lovingly place her arm around her shoulder, and kissed her forehead, showing how much he cared for her. And she wondered, could she do the same for Edward, even after what she saw him do?

* * *

**A/N: So hello everyone! This crossover has been sitting in my files for the longest time, and this is the only time that I got to finish it. I've always wanted to write a Teen Titans/ Twilight crossover, and I'm thankful that I've finally gotten to post it. This story was a sort of commentary on Edward and Bella's relationship. I used Raven and Robin's relationship as a point of comparison for Edward and Bella's, showing a different side of the whole human/vampire relationship that wasn't really explored in the books. Personally, I don't really like the ending because I actually wasn't sure how to end it. But if you feel like this could still go on as a story, then leave your suggestions in the reviews. Or any thoughts you might have on this, and whatever thoughts that you want to share. Haha. So yeah, you all have a great day. : D**

**Love,**

**Psychic-Soul**


	2. Blood Bank

**BLOODSTREAM**

**A Teen Titans / Twilight Crossover**

"_That secret that you knew_  
_But don't know how to tell_  
_It fucks with your honor_  
_And it teases your head_  
_But you know that its good girl_  
_'Cos its running you with red_

_That secret that we know_  
_That we don't know how to tell_  
_I'm in love with your honor_  
_I'm in love with your cheeks_  
_What's that noise up the stairs babe?_  
_Is that Christmas morning creaks?_

_And I said I know it well_  
_I know it well_  
_And I said I know it well_  
_I know it well_  
_And I said I know it well_  
_I know it well"_

_- Bon Iver, Blood Bank_

* * *

It was morning when Edward finally regained consciousness. He groaned as he got up from his bed, without a clear idea of what happened last night. He held his head to try to remember, but everything was such a blur for him. All he could remember were a pair of amethyst eyes, and a scent that drove him mad with need, a strange mixture of lavender and darkness, if that was even possible.

As soon as he woke up, Carlisle was at his door with a worried expression on his face. "Edward, good thing you're awake. How are you feeling?" he greeted as he walked toward his adopted son.

"I feel strange actually. What happened last night?" Edward asked, getting up from bed. But he was surprised when Carlisle pushed him down, preventing him from moving.

"You might want to sit down for this. This is a story that you might not believe." He said, taking a breath to recount everything that had happened last night.

* * *

"What?! I was bitten by a vampire last night?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, effectively waking up anyone within a 50-mile radius.

"Yes, Beast Boy, this was the fifth time we told you that!" Robin shouted out exasperatedly to the changeling. They were all seated together in the common room. Right after they got back from their mission, Beast Boy was sent to the infirmary for further tests. It was already the morning after their mission, and the changeling was only now being filled in on the events that had occurred last night.

'I know but you can't blame me if I'm still in shock about all this." Beast Boy replied, pouting from the other end of the sofa.

"Yeah, your brain must be going into shock about not being able to process this information." Raven droned, being as worn out as Robin was.

"Hey!" The changeling took offense. "You should cut me some slack! I almost turned into a vampire last night!"

"Oh trust me; it was a lot more work on my part than on yours. You were just unconscious while I was healing you _and _fighting for my life, thank you very much." Raven replied.

"But I still don't get that." Cyborg interjected. "Why would the vampires harm you? I thought they were civil and they were all in awe of your super demonic powers?"

"One of them wanted Raven's blood. Badly." Robin explained, in a much darker tone than what he previously used. Raven tried to calm him down by squeezing his hand in hers.

"But did not you say that these are good vampires that feed on animal's blood? Then why would this vampire go after Friend Raven's?" Starfire asked innocently, after a grueling hour of explaining the concept of vampires to her, and how this group was an exception to the rule.

"I'm not sure why, Starfire. My mix of human and demonic blood might have made him crazy. That's the best theory I've got." Raven replied.

"Or it was probably just because he had the hots for you." Beast Boy said, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows to emphasize his point.

This only succeeded in aggravating the Boy Wonder, as he shot a death glare toward the changeling. Even with his mask on, Beast Boy still paled at the ferocity of his stare. If looks could kill, he would probably be a heap of ash at this moment.

Raven shot him a glare of her own as she muttered, "I wonder why I even saved you…"

Cyborg stood before both parties, trying to appease their anger. "Well in any case, at least we have vampire allies up north, just in case we would ever need them." Cyborg added, just to avert the birds' anger.

"Yes that is true! I would like to meet these interesting beings soon!" Starfire cheered.

"As long as they don't try to drink my blood, then I'm fine with them." Raven said. "Though why is it that I have a feeling that we will meet them again soon?"

* * *

"Wow… I can't believe I did all that…" Edward said, after Carlisle filled him in on everything that had happened.

Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, to give him comfort. "It was just your hunger and your strange reaction to her blood. I'm sure after your hunt, you'll feel better, and everything will go back to normal." He reassured him, as they both got up from his bed.

Edward let out a breath to release the tension deep inside him. "You're right. It was just the hunger getting to my head, that's all." He muttered to himself, willing his heart to believe what he was trying to tell his mind.

He was almost out of his room when Carlisle suddenly spoke, "But after you do hunt," he began, as Edward looked back toward him, "I do hope you get to talk to Bella. She seemed very frightened of your behavior last night. Especially since you kept on calling Raven's name even as you were unconscious."

And with that, Carlisle left him in his room to prepare for the hunt. But Edward was too shocked by what he said to move from his place. If it really was just his hunger, then why would he be calling out Raven's name in his unconscious state? Was this really just his thirst for blood, or was there something more behind his unexplainable attraction to the half-demoness?

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Edward found himself outside of Bella's house. His eyes were shining in a golden light once again, a clear sign that he had already fed. His feet impatiently kicked on the gravel on the road. He had been standing outside for thirty minutes already. What was taking her so long? Did he scare her that much that she was so afraid to meet her?

Finally, the front door of their house opened, as Bella shyly walked out of their house. Edward excitedly looked up to her, but his rush of energy disappeared when he saw the look on her face. There was fear in her eyes, even in her steps as she cautiously walked toward him. This was one of the few times when he wished he could read her mind; he needed to know what she was thinking at this very moment.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked as she slowly approached him.

She didn't answer him immediately; instead, she took a few cautious steps before him, and stopped a few meters from where he stood. She took a deep breath before speaking, as if her next words were difficult for her to say. "I think we should cool off."

"Wh-what…?" he gasped in shock and disbelief at her words.

"It's not anything permanent." Bella said, trying to soften the blow of her words. "We just need to spend a little time apart from each other. With everything that happened last night, I need time to think things through."

Edward's heart broke at her words. He didn't understand what she meant when she said 'a little time'. How much time did she need? A month? A year? Fifty years? Time was such a muddled concept for an ageless vampire such as himself. And why would she need time in the first place? Did last night's events affect her that much to make her act this way?

"I don't understand…" Edward said, voicing out his confusion. "What happened last night that made you suddenly decide this? We were fine before this, weren't we? What made everything change?"

"It's just… Last night, I saw a side of you. A side that I wasn't sure I could handle. And apparently I couldn't, because it was the Teen Titans that subdued you. Last night made me realize what I was really getting into. What our relationship truly meant. And I'm not like Robin, okay? I don't know if I can love you enough to take care of you when those things happen, or to bring you back to your old self. I don't know if I can stop you when you suddenly want my blood, or someone else's blood. I don't know if I can handle this… that's why I think we need the time to think this through."

"But why Bella? Why now, all of a sudden? You've never had a problem with who I was before."

"That was before I realized that you were a monster!" Bella shouted out, raising her voice for once.

"I have not once hidden the fact that I was a vampire from you. I was open about it right from the very start. You knew I was a monster already, and you didn't care. So why are you bringing this up now?!"

"Because I only realized what that really meant last night!"

Her sudden emotional outburst caught Edward off-guard, especially since this was the first time that he saw her like this. He finally saw her break her poker-face façade to show what she truly felt inside. Unfortunately, they weren't the emotions that he wanted to see from her.

But more than her own emotions, he felt his heart shatter within his chest. Her words broke his heart to a million pieces, and crushed them underfoot as she continuously stomped upon them. He was so confused as to why she would suddenly be afraid of him now, after everything that they had been through. What changed last night that made her suddenly so afraid of him?

"You couldn't imagine how scared I felt as you attacked those two heroes. I tried to calm you down, I truly did, but there was no way of reaching you. You were like an animal, lost to your instincts and desires. Yes I knew you were a vampire right from the start, but I didn't know what that really meant until last night. Don't get me wrong Edward, I love you, I really do, but I don't know if I can love the devil in you too."

"What are you talking about? The devil that you are talking about is me; we're one and the same. I'm still the same Edward that you fell in love with."

"That's exactly it. I don't know if I love you enough to handle the devil inside you. I'm sorry, Edward. I really am." Bella finally said, as she turned back toward their house, with tears coming down from her eyes.

She left Edward standing there, gazing at her with empty eyes, with no idea as to what had just happened.

* * *

_One week later…_

"You did good with Dr. Light a while ago. We apprehended him in just five minutes because you scared him half to death again." Robin teased his girlfriend, as they were both seated on her bed.

"Oh shut up. You only wanted to finish the fight early so we can go home and watch Criminal Minds." Raven teased back with a miniscule smirk dancing on her lips.

Robin chuckled as he turned to face the empath beside him. "You know me too well, my little devil." He moved to claim her lips, which she welcomed with her own. Their lips pressed together for a few moments before they finally broke apart, with soft smiles on their faces.

"Did you really mean what you said back at the Cullen's?" Raven asked, with their faces still inches away from one another.

"Which one?"

"The one where you said that you loved me enough, even though there's a devil inside me." She explained, as a feeling of uncertainty and fear washed over her in anticipation of his answer.

His lips widened in a smile as he gave his answer, "Of course, Raven. I love you even if you are the spawn of an interdimensional demon. And I will always be here, to bring you back from the depths of hell, or from your demonic side. Never doubt that."

Her only response was to press her lips passionately to his own, which startled the Boy Wonder at first, but which he responded to with much eagerness as well.

As this whole exchange occurred, a pair of dark golden eyes was watching from the nearby trees, eyes that were filled with so much longing and jealousy. The owner wanted nothing more than to be in place of the Boy Wonder, pressing his lips firmly against the empath. With jealousy blooming in his heart, he vowed to steal away the beautiful half-demoness, and claim her as his own. And no one would stand in his way.


End file.
